This invention relates to dielectric materials and more particularly to dielectric materials for use in electromagnetic windows.
There is a need for a missile radome material that has a high dielectric constant (about 10) and a low dielectric loss factor (about 0.03 to 0.1). The missile radome material must be tough and shock resistant enough to survive the high g forces which occur when the missile is launched. Conventional materials which have the required dielectric properties are too brittle and fail to meet the shock requirements.
Therefore it would be desirable to provide a material suitable for missile radomes which has a high dielectric constant, low dielectric loss, and which is tough enough to survive missile launch without damage.